Survival of a wrestler in love
by The mini Rabid Wolverine
Summary: When Cody Rhodes falls in love, a whole lot of controversy follows. With the Legend Killer hot on his trail, Matt Striker angry at him and the girl loves someone else, can Cody overcome the obstacles and keep his career.
1. a killer problem

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that happens in this story**

**I am going to start a new story, but this time, Cody Rhodes will be the main character and he will be a good person, so if you like Cody or Mickie or Shawn and Mickie, please read on.**

**Summary: When Cody Rhodes falls in love, a whole lot of controversy follows. With the Legend Killer hot on his trail, Matt Striker angry at him and the girl loves someone else, can Cody overcome the obstacles and keep his career.**

**Chapter one: A killer problem**

Cody Rhodes was sitting in the men's locker room with his friend: Trevor Murdoch

Ever since Cody's mixed tag match with Mickie James, he fell in love with her, but there is one problem, she was getting married to the Show Stopper, Shawn Michaels.

"Cody, you okay" Trevor Murdoch asked his friend.

"When you saved Mickie James, did you fall for her" Cody said.

"No, can you imagine a Redneck like me and a girl like her going out, I prefer Redneck girls" Trevor laughed.

"Yeah, well ever since my mixed tag match with her, I can't stop thinking about her, I love her" Cody sighed.

"Really, poor Cody" Trevor sniggered, looking at Mickie and Shawn.

Mr McMahon saw Cody staring at Mickie and had an idea.

"Mickie, Shawn, Cody, Trevor, get over here" Mr McMahon commanded, the four superstars scrambling over to their boss.

"Cody, I understand you are in a rivalry with Randy Orton" Mr McMahon said, Cody nodded.

"Trevor, Shawn, you both wants to be number one contenders" Mr McMahon asked, they both nodded

"Mickie, you want to beat Beth Phoenix" Mr McMahon growled, Mickie nodding.

"Good, because I am scheduling you for a six man intergender match, Cody, Trevor and Mickie vs. Shawn, Randy and Beth" Mr McMahon boomed.

_Please no _Cody thought, watching Shawn and Mickie move back to the way they were.

"Yeah, let's beat them" Trevor laughed, dragging Cody to the locker room.

**During the 6 man intergender match**

Cody was on the ground and Michaels was getting ready for Sweet Chin Music.

Cody looked over to his team's corner, Trevor Murdoch was yelling at him and Mickie was bouncing around trying to warn him.

_I can do this _Cody thought.

Shawn moved in, but Cody ducked his foot, kicked him in the stomach and gave him the DDT.

"That was a thunderous DDT, better then his other DDT's" Jim Ross boomed as the ref counted to three.

Shawn got up to congratulate Cody, but was shocked to see Mickie and Cody accidentally kiss.

_That's it_ Shawn thought, getting up and putting all his power in his foot, making a huge slap as he connected with Sweet Chin Music.

"That Sweet Chin Music could have taken Cody's head off" Jerry Lawler said in amazement.

Cody started to get up, but fell unconscious as Randy's knees connected with his face.

"CODY!" Mickie screamed, but Shawn grabbed her.

"Get off of me" she yelled, slapping Shawn and moving over to Cody's unconscious body.

Cody woke up when he heard Trevor Murdoch screaming at him.

Randy and Shawn were walking out of the ring, Mickie was attacking Beth Phoenix and Trevor Murdock was screaming at Shawn Michaels.

As if it was expected, Mr McMahon made an appearance.

"Brilliant, Cody, you have two rivals, that's why I'm putting you in a 6-man tag match with Shawn Michaels and Randy Orton" Mr McMahon boomed.

"Against us" a voice called from the crowd.

Matt Striker emerged from the crowd, while Big Daddy V and Mark Henry came through the ring.

Randy Orton tried to RKO Big Daddy V, but he put him on his back and gave him the Getton Drop.

Cody Rhodes tired to go aerial on Mark Henry, but was grabbed and slammed down via the Worlds Strongest Slam.

Shawn went for Matt Striker, trying Sweet Chin Music, but he ducked it and gave the Show Stopper a taste of his own medicine, hitting Shawn with Sweet Chin Music.

As the Behemoth and Worlds strongest man went for Trevor Murdoch and Mickie James, The lights went out, but were relighted with a burst of red.

The Brothers of Destruction had reunited once again, charging to the ring to stop the two men from squishing them.

"Do you think that Kane and Taker have respect for Cody, Shawn and Randy" Jim Ross asked his broadcast partner.

"Nah, Taker and V have been rivals and Kane was once a rival with Henry, so this is just that" he answered.

Once Cody, Randy and Shawn were backstage, Mickie went up to Cody.

"I can't believe what happened, we kissed" Mickie said.

"Yeah" Cody answered.

"Don't worry, I'll be there watching your match at ringside" Mickie squeaked, kissed Cody on the cheek and ran off.

"You think I did it to have fun" a voice rang from the corridors.

"Back off Striker" Cody spat as Striker ran towards him.

"Once you are out, Mickie is history" Striker laughed.

"Stay away from her" Cody screamed, grabbing Striker by the shirt.

"Once you are finished, we will, but you won't see the end of me" Striker warned, leaving Cody to head back to his room.

**With Striker mad at him, Randy Orton ready to kill him and Shawn furious, can he survive one of the strongest teams in WWE. Find out next chapter. R&R**


	2. Sorry

Disclaimer: Mr McMahon owns WWE, not me

**Disclaimer: Mr McMahon owns WWE, not me**

**Second chapter, can Cody, Shawn and Randy survive V, Henry and Striker, find out by reading on.**

**Chapter 2: Sorry**

Cody was walking around the RAW locker room looking for Shawn.

After 3 hours of looking, he found him sitting with Mickie in the Women's locker room.

"Shawn" Cody called.

"Get lost" Shawn yelled, walking away, leaving Mickie alone.

Cody decided to run after him.

"It was an accident, she was checking on me and I fell" Cody explained.

"Likely story" Shawn sniggered.

"So, you forgive Mickie for falling on me but you don't forgive me foe accidentally being kissed" Cody screamed.

Shawn thought about it for a moment, "you sure it was an accident."

Cody nodded.

"If it was an accident, then I forgive you" Shawn sighed.

"Good, because our match is now" Cody reminded, dragging Shawn into the arena.

Big Daddy V and Henry were very tough opponents, and Randy was not co-operating with Cody and Shawn.

Henry and V tried to double team Cody, but he knocked them both outside, allowing Shawn to enter the ring.

V and Henry then tried to attack Mickie, but were attacked by Shawn and Cody.

Striker, the legal man, tried to attack Cody then, dragging him into the ring, where Shawn couldn't go.

Just as it looked like Striker would get the win, Randy snuck up on him and RKO'd him, allowing Cody to get the three count.

Just as it looked like Cody was safe, Randy delivered a huge punt to Cody's head.

Shawn went to help, but found himself on the floor by a vicious RKO.

Randy was about to celebrate, but turned at the wrong moment, as Kane and Taker double choke slammed him.

William Regal, the General Manager of RAW, decided to come out.

"Seeing as Randy and Shawn can't co-operate, next week, Cody and Holly can team up against Randy and Shawn, for the World Tag Team Championships" Regal laughed, before turning the lights out.

"I can't believe I have to team up with Orton next week" Shawn whined.

"Don't worry, Holly and I will beat you, so you don't need to worry" Cody laughed.

"Good, because if you don't, I will kill you" Shawn warned before walking off to Mickie's room.

Cody decided to check on Trevor, Cade had bruised him bad on RAW, so Cody wanted to make sure that he was alright.

On the way, he bumped into Matt Striker.

"You think this is over" Striker yelled.

"Since we beat you, I think it is" Cody replied.

"Well, it's not, I have just granted myself into the World Tag Team championship match" Matt laughed.

"With me" Without warning, Lance Cade attacked Cody from behind.

Kofi Kingston and Trevor Murdoch ran to the defence of Cody, driving Striker and Cade away.

"Well we are in too, so we will kick your ass" Trevor yelled.

"You alright" Kofi asked, hauling Cody off the floor.

"I've had worse" Cody replied.

"Don't worry, we won't take your title's" Trevor Murdoch explained.

"If someone doesn't take them from us."

**Fatal Four way tag title match**

Things weren't going Cody's way, Cade was destroying Murdoch and Randy was readying a punt to Holly.

The team of Cantino: Carlito and Santino, Rushed towards the ring, Carlito finishing Randy with a Back cracker while Santino bashed Holly, causing the disqualification and giving Rhodes and Holly the win.

Kofi rushed to Carlito, using the Jamaican Buzzaw to finish him off, but Randy's punt landed on Kofi's head.

Trevor finally got rid of Cade and went to destroy Randy, but suffered a vicious RKO.'

With Santino, Randy and Cade ganging on him, Cody didn't stand a chance, until Paul London and Brian Kendrick rushed to his defence.

With an all out brawl in the ring, Shelton Benjamin and "Rowdy" Roddy Piper decided to attack, entering the brawl.

It ended by Randy using an RKO on Shawn Michaels, who had decided not to fight.

Mickie James went to check on him, but was on the receiving end of a Punt from Randy.

Paul London finished Randy off with an enziguri to the head, but suffered a Back cracker by Carlito.

Hardcore Holly had recovered and had Alabama slammed Santino into the canvas, while Kofi Kingston destroyed Shelton Benjamin with the Jamaican Buzzaw.

Randy took this time to RKO both of them, but found him on the receiving end of a double DDT from Trevor Murdoch and Cody Rhodes.

Cade brawled his former partner, but was sent out of the ring with a slap from Piper.

Unfortunately, Big Daddy V and Mark Henry had entered and were destroying the last men standing.

The lights went out and The Undertaker appeared in the ring, pushing Mark Henry aside and locking Big Daddy V in his now banned submission.

Mark Henry tried to help, but was on the end of a vicious uppercut from Kane.

During this time, Cody had rolled over to Mickie to check on her.

"Mickie" he breathed.

Edge and his crew decided to join as well, forcing Cody to get up and fight beside Taker and Kane.

Cody had to handle Hawkins and Ryder, while Taker and Kane dealt with Bam Neely, Edge and Chavo Guerrero.

Lucky for them, Tommy Dreamer came in to help, demolishing Hawkins and Ryder and driving Edge away, giving Kane and Taker a chance to choke slam Neely and Chavo.

Cody went to check on Mickie, but Shawn got up, seeing his friend checking on his girlfriend.

Shawn tried to Sweet Chin Music Cody, but Mickie shielded him, knocking her unconscious.

Dreamer attacked Shawn, while Cody once again checked on Mickie.

Randy decided that the time for a punt was right, as he knocked him out with a vicious punt.

Cody lay there, with the girl he loved, not knowing how much pain he was in.

**Pretty long chapter, seeing as my stories are about 3 pages long and this is about 4. R&R**


	3. the alliance

**Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns WWE, not me**

**Time to continue this story, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 3: The alliance**

Ever since that brawl after the tag team match, the locker room had been divided, tho ones who sided with Orton stayed on one side, and the ones with Cody stayed on the other.

Mickie James had a fractured skull, and would not be able to compete for awhile.

Still, that didn't stop her from endlessly kissing Shawn Michaels all the time.

Cody didn't think it would end up like this, he had hoped to get the locker room on his side and then become WWE champion, but that plan didn't work.

Matt Striker and his students hadn't sided with anyone yet, and they were on their own.

The Brothers of Destruction hadn't sided with Cody, but they still helped.

So, seven days before the wedding of Mickie and Shawn, the TNA roster came to WWE for the 800'Th episode of RAW, and to celebrate the marriage, of course.

Cody went to see his best friend on the TNA roster, AJ Styles.

AJ was accompanied by the TNA rebellion, Samoa Joe, Consequences Creed, Eric Young, ODB, Petey Williams and Jay Lethal.

"Hey, hows TNA going" Cody asked.

"Terrible, we got ambushed by the main event Mafia, but we can get revenge at Turning Point" Samoa Joe smiled.

"Yeah, and AJ's speech was brilliant, "TNA talks about crossing the line, but what I want to know is do you have enough balls, to come out here and stand with me and Joe"" "Maple Leaf Muscle" laughed.

"Then we got blindsided by "Big Poppa Punk" and the Main event Mopia" Eric young said.

"It's okay, we may have gotten Matt Morgan and Abyss after they were attacked by them" ODB sighed.

"Yeah, and we also have the Motor city Machine Guns" Creed laughed.

"Yeah, but…what's that" Cody said, listening into the door, along with the TNA young lions.

"So, you want us to help you take Cody out" came the familiar voice of Booker T.

"And then destroy Shawn" came Kevin Nash's voice.

"Yes, together, we can own TNA and WWE" Matt Strikers voice rang.

"But what is it you've got against Cody and Shawn" Sting's voice called.

"You actually listened to Micks shit" Scott Steiner yelled.

"You can't destroy superstars for no reason, you have to have a motive" Sting explained.

'Well, we can attract bigger legends" Matt laughed.

"How will we get legends out by attacking rookies" Kurt Angle asked.

"Those two have ties with legendary people, attacking them will make them come out to help, so it widens the span of people to crush" Matt explained.

"Brilliant, and your WWE allies can…" Scott started, but Matt interrupted.

"We shall destroy everyone on the roster, leave no survivors, not even my friends, then I'll get my 2 students to help" Matt laughed.

"Brilliant, welcome to the Main Event Mafia" Sting laughed, and the voices disappeared.

"So their planning on hurting legends to expand their popularity" Eric said.

"We have to stop them" Cody said.

"But we'll need a bigger group" AJ pointed out.

"No, we just have to stop Striker from going through with the agreement, and he will use the Mafia and his students to help" Cody explained.

"So, what do you want us to do" ODB asked.

'You guys round up my side and make sure no one interferes, me and Matt Morgan will take care of Striker.

**Handicap Match: RAW's third match**

Cody knew that Matt wouldn't make it easy for them, but a handicap match was too much for him.

He and Matt Morgan were being hammered by the Main Event Mafia and Matt Striker, while the TNA young Lions stood to watch for interference.

Cody knew he couldn't fight anymore, so he tagged in Matt Morgan, who knocked all 5 members out with the Blueprint.

Matt pinned "Big Poppa Pump" Scott Steiner and got the win, making sure that Striker had nothing to do with the Main Event Mafia.

Backstage, the whole roster + TNA were hanging around Shawn and Mickie, waiting for the marriage.

"7 days, I can't believe it" Taylor Wilde squealed.

"I'm your best man right" Triple H asked.

'No way, I am" AJ Styles yelled.

While the rosters argued, Cody sat by himself.

_How am I going to live while Mickie is happy with Shawn _Cody thought.

Cody had to think of something, but what.

He knew what he had to do, he had to tell Mickie and get it over with.

_I'll tell her tomorrow_ Cody thought, walking over to the group, minus HHH and AJ, who were brawling over who was the best man.

**Cody decided to tell her, but will he. Next chapter, the wedding is here and it's Cody's last chance, will he tell her or live in misery. R&R**


End file.
